


Skatestuck

by Tez_Megido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tez_Megido/pseuds/Tez_Megido
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have been Roller Skating for as long as you can remember
Relationships: Calliope/Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. a tall glass of you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so it's probs gonna be pretty shitty lol but I've had this idea for a while I hope you guys enjoy also I have no idea how to make the texts look like the pesterlogs so umm if anyone knows how to do that tell me

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have been Roller Skating for as long as you can remember, you’re a college student and spend a lot of time at a local skatepark with your roommate/best friend,Sollux, his brother, Mituna, and their girlfriends.Sollux’s girlfriend,Aradia, worked at a local restaurant called the Ectodiner,a family owned 1950s throwback themed dinner where all the waitstaff was on quad wheelers, One day she suggests you apply for a job there.You figure why the fuck not, gotta make money somehow.

You end up getting the job  _ hoo-fuckin-ray _ . Today is your first day,Your uniform is fairly basic: a grayscale vertical striped polo shirt tucked into some black high waisted dress pants, at least they let you pick what color shirt you have to wear. 

Your shift was going pretty well. The diner wasn’t too busy today. You see a group of four people come in,you swear you’ve seen one of them before but where? and Jane,your manager, sits them down at a table in your section.right before you go over to take their orders  _ HEELYS DOUCE !  _ this guy comes around the skate park all the time with his stupid fucking heelys,being wierdly atractive even with those dorky sunglasses, _ What’s the deal with those anyways _ . Uhhhggg better go take all their orders. You roll over to the booth they’re seated at.

“Hello everyone, welcome to the Ectodiner, can i get some drinks started for y’all?”

“I’ll have an orange soda.” replied a guy with triangle shades.you jot it down on your notepad and turn to the next person,one with pink heart glasses.

“A Strawberry milkshake please and thank you!” you nod,noting the ‘they/them’ pin on their jacket as you write their order. you then you turn to  _ him _ .

“Uh yeah i’d nice tall glass of you...” he smirks and you just stare blankly at him for a minute trying to figure out  _ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS DOUCEBAG FUCKING FLIRTING WITH YOU  _ “...some apple juice would be great too.” he snaps you back to reality.

“Right... and for you?” yo say turning to the girl on the end.

“Just water please.” she said staring at you with bright purple eyes.

“I’ll be back with all that in a minute.” 

You walk over to to the kitchen to make all their drinks.  _ WHAT IS WITH THAT ASSHOLE WAS HE SERIOUSLY **FLIRTING** WITH YOU! UHGG WHY ARE YOU STILL THINKING ABOUT IT. _ ** _ sigh** _ looks like you got all their drinks read time to go back out there. You quickly pass them out.

“Are you all ready to order, Or would you like some more time?”

“I think we’re all ready” Heart glasses replied. ”i'll have a Beef and Cheddar Croissant, OH! and a side of fries” You turn to triangle shades.

“Two hot dogs with everything BUT ketchup.” 

“Got it,” as you’re writing it down heelys starts talking.

“Alright so, I would like a cheeseburger with pickles onions mustard and tomato on it, your number and a side of fries.” triangle shades sighed, hearts chuckled and purple eyes pinched the bridge of her nose as she mumbles something. _ WHAT IS THIS GUYS DEAL YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’RE JUST GONNA IGNORE IT**maybe**. _

“Uhuh” you look at the girl. She looks up and replies with..

“An order of cheese fries.”

With that, you skate away to give the kitchen the order. About 15 minutes pass before the food was ready. Right before you go to give them their order,  _ fuck it _ , you write a note and stick it on the plate with Heely’s order. 

You pass out their food and quickly head to the back of the restaurant  _ JEGUS WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOT shit.  _ There are five minutes left of your shift. You get a text on your phone 

TG:Hey kitkat thanks for the number the names Dave by the way Dave Strider

_ OH MY GOD HES TEXTING YOU SHIT TEXT SOMETHING BACK _

CG:UH YEAH WHATEVER AND ITS *KAR*KAT

TG:Eh i like Kitkat better 

TG:Anyways if you feel like comin back out we’re done eating 

CG:DID YOU SERIOUSLY TEXT ME TO ASK FOR THE CHECK

TG:Well that and to make sure the number you gave me was legit 

CG:WHATEVER 

You put your phone away and go to bring them the check. When you get to their table they’re all smiling at you. You just leave the check and skate away kind of embarrassed. You check your phone  _ looks like your shift is over and more texts from dave? _

TG: Hey so like youre pretty good on those skates and i was wonderin if maybe you teach me some moves like are you free tomorrow maybe we can go to that skate park i see you at all the time.

CG:FUCK IT, I HAVE CLASSES TILL 11 BUT AFTER THAT IM FREE

TG:Oh sweet we can grab lunch too 

TG:How about we meet up at that sandwich shop downtown does 11:30 sound good to you 

CG:UMM SURE I GUESS ILL SEE YOU THEN

  
Wait  _ DID YOU JUST GET YOURSELF A FUCKING DATE HOLY SHIT WAIT TILL TEREZI HEARS ABOUT THIS  _


	2. safety is the new sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davekat date with a little taste of some Arasol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone get the Sherlock reference in the tittle

Chapter 2:safety is the new sexy 

Your name is Dave Strider and you just got yourself a date with that cute skater boy. He’s gonna teach you how to Roller Skate in three hours. Wait, shit! You don’t own any roller skates. Wait Roxy probably has some old skates you can borrow. Better go ask her 

You walk over to Roxy’s door and knock on their door. You hear a shout and a thud then your sibling opens the door 

“Whats up Davey!” looks like she was touching up her hot pink hair.

“Sup, was just wonderin if I could borrow a pair of your old skates”

“Oh! Sure, one sec.”she disappeared into her room for a minute, when she came back she had a pair of worn down pink holographic quad wheel skates with heart shaped toestops and rainbow laces. ”These should fit ya just fine! Have fun on your date, and don’t do anything i wouldn’t do ;)” she winked as she handed you the skates then shut the door giggling.

You sigh and walk back to your room. You throw Roxys old skates into your bag along with some knee-pads elbow-pads wrist-guards and a helmet better safe than sorry. The only reason you know what gear to bring is because you’ve been to hundreds of roller derby bouts since both Roxy and Rose play.You figure you still got time to kill before your date with Karkat, might as well play some Minecraft

______________________

Your name is Karkat Vantas and WHY IS THIS CLASS SO FUCKING LONGGGG. You hate to admit it but you’re actually really excited for your date with Dave. one minute left. Your professor finally dismisses you,time to gtfo. You practically race back to your apartment to grab your skates. When you walk into your apartment you see your roommate and his girlfriend on the couch playing Mario Kart. 

“DAMMIT! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP WINNING!!!” Sollux shouts. 

“Hahaha! Aww Sol don’t be mad just because you got beat by a girl!” Aradia replies 

“You’ve been thspending too much time with Latula.” Aradia just rolled her eyes and turned to you. 

“Oh Hi Karkat what’s up!” Sollux was still pouting .

“Sup, just here to grab my skates then I'll be off.” you say as you abscond to your room. Once your in there you go into your work bag to get your skates, you put them on your grey skate leash. Right before you leave your room you check your mirror to make sure you look ok. You’re wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a welcome to the black parade t-shirt, a red flannel, a leather jacket, and some combat boots to top it all off. 

As you’re leaving Sollux shouts from the couch “have fun on your date asshole!” uhhg he’s insufferable sometimes.

______________________

You walk into the sandwich shop you and Dave agreed on. There he is he’s wearing a red hoodie and some blue jeans, his hair was brushed towards the side,He’s still wearing those stupid shades, BUT DAMMIT HE’S CUTE!

“Yo Kitkat over here.”

“I told you not to call me that.shitty nickname” you say walking over to him 

“But Kitkats are sweet, like your ass.”he smirks GOD HE’S INSUFFERABLE

“Shut up Strider!” you hope he can’t see how flustered your getting.

“Oh ? didn’t know we were using last names. Wait, what is your last name?”

“Vantas.”

“Oh sweet, so mr Vantas...we should probably order

“Yeah”

The two of you order then go sit down. Dave goes to get your food when they call your number. The two of You make small talk while you eat. You both talk the whole time even while you’re driving to the skate park.He tells you about his siblings and how two of them play roller derby but he never learned to skate. You tell him that all your friends skateboard or roller skate, he laughs when you tell him your best friends with a blind girl that insists she can smell lies, and a stoner Juggalo that’s somehow a genius or something. 

“Man, I can't wait to meet your friends! They sound insane!” he says chuckling 

“They’re all obnoxious,” 

“Still.”

“Whatever” the two of you finally make it to the park and sit on a bench to lace up your skates. Dave pulls a pair of pink beat up quad wheelers , you assume they belonged to one of his siblings. You turn back to lace up your own skates. Once you finish you stand up and turn back at Dave. you weren’t expecting him to be wearing regulation derby gear. 

“How do i look?” he asks 

“Safe” you reply 

“Haven’t you heard? Safety is the new sexy “ he says with that stupid smirk of his. “Think you could help a bro out and teach me how to stand up on these death traps?” you pull him up. You spend hours teaching Dave how to skate. He gets the hang of it pretty quickly, surprisingly, he only fell twice. It’s around sundown by the time you two gear down.

“We should ...um... do this again.... Sometime...if you want.”you say somewhat embarrassed 

“Hell yeah man, this has been awesome. I like hangin out with you Karkles.”

“Still doing the nicknames thing. Gog you’re insufferable, but i had fun” he giggles at that. “By the way do you want a ride home or something,i just don’t know how far away from here you live and-”

“Sure” he cuts you off “that’d be great, that way i don't gotta deal with calling an Uber, i dunno what it is about taking an Uber at night but something about it, just throws me off you know..” he keeps rambling as you both walk over to your car.

The drive to Daves place is peaceful. You notice he tends to start rambling a lot, it’s cute, He’s cute.when you get to Dave's place you pull into the driveway.

He turns to you and says “thanks for the ride.”

“Uh yeah no problem, we should set something like this up again soon.” you look at him, the two of you are so close you can almost feel his breathe

“Yeah” he starts to lean in HOLY SHIT ARE WE REALLY GONNA- all your thoughts are cut off as he kisses you. His lips were warm and soft the kiss was short and sweet but holy mother fucking shit did it feel good. As he pulled away you heard him open the car door. And with that he left. And all you could think was..

FUCK!!!! YOU’VE GOT IT BAD FOR DAVE FUCKING STRIDER 


	3. I'm in love with a girl that can kick my ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arasol timeeee a bit of Davekat though

Your name is Aradia Megido and there is one thing you love more than roller skating, and that’s your boyfriend,who is currently asleep in your lap. You and Sollux have been dating for about three years. You met him at a roller derby bout around four years ago.

_____________

You had just gotten off the track your team, may have lost the bout but you didn’t care, you had fun. You skated over to where your team’s gear was. You started to gear down and stretch with the rest of your team mates.

“Hey Cross Bones!” One of your best friends, Smell the Tulips otherwise known as Latula Pyrope, called to you. “You still on to hang out tonight? I promised Tuna I'd bring you along to meet his brother!”

“Huh, oh yeah. I’ll join you guys.” you reply.

“Radical!” 

Once you both finish up gearing down Latula leads you over to one of the concession stands. She points to two boys both are tall and skinny, one of them has black curly hair with bangs covering his eyes, the other has similarly curly hair but half of it is bleached and instead of bangs covering his eyes he had some fancy looking 3D glasses.

“Tulip!” the one with bangs shouted.Latula ran over to him

“Tuna! Hey love, ya like the show,” she pulled him into a kiss. “Oh this is Aradia, Aradia, this is my boyfriend Mituna and his brother Sollux.” she said gesturing at the two of them

“Hey,” Mituna still seemed flustered from Latulas kiss. You have to admit they’re cute together.

“Sup.” When Sollux spoke you could hear a bit of a lisp, _ hehe cute  _

“So i was thinking we could head over to Lou’s for pizza, im in the mood for deep dish!” Latula and Mituna started planning as you all started to make your way to the exit. 

“So…” Sollux started “that’s quite a sport you play,”

“Haha yeah! There’s nothing like it.” you chuckle.

“Well clearly, it’s a pretty cool sport though”

“Hey you,” Latula interrupted. “two we figured out where we’re going!” Latula explains the plan. Since she drove you and Mituna and Sollux came together, Mituna and she would go in her car and you and Sollux would go in theirs. You and Sollux made small talk the whole car ride, he seems to have a strong sense of sarcasm and a love for bee puns . When you arrived at Lou’s Pizzeria you met up with Mituna and Latula. It was fun you liked hanging out with them. 

_____________

You turn to the boy that’s fast asleep in your lap. You love him more than anything. Suddenly the door to his apartment slams open! “Karkat your back, how was your date?” you notice Sollux starting to wake up.

“IT WAS FINE WHY DO YOU CARE!” he says almost shouting. Gog that boy has never been able to control his volume. 

“Woah KK calm down did something happen?” Sollux asked as he sat up.

“NOTHING HAPPENED, in fact the date was amazing and i'm really into this guy we had a lot of fun together i taught him to skate hes really flirty and handsome too and he kissed me and then left and i don’t know what to do”he stopped his rambling for a minute. “wait why the fuck am i telling you guys this.” He started walking to the kitchen. 

“Well sounds like you had a good night, AA and I have done absolutely nothing. It was amazing.” You laugh at that. Hang on, is Karkat making...coffee. 

“Karkat why are you making coffee? It's 9:34 PM and you have work tomorrow.” you asked 

“Yeah yeah, whatever I’ll be in my room if you need me.” he grabs the coffee pot and walks into his room. 

“We should probably go to bed.” Sollux said. 

“Want me to carry you to your room princess.” you say only half joking. 

“Haha, very funny.” you take that as an invitation to pick him up bridal style. “ JEGUS!” you both laugh “sometimes i forget I’m in love with a girl that can totally kick my ass.” 

“Dam right i can!” you kiss him as you walk to his room 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to come up with good derby names for Roxy, Rose,Kanaya, and Jane b/c I wanna focus on them for the next chapter.


	4. How do I make someone my boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is low key me setting up for the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Roxy

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you were just vibing,lying on the couch texting your partners, when your baby bro,Dave, storms through the front door looking hella flustered. “Woah Davey, you’re redder than that bigass dog. Did something happen?” you question him.

“Roxy,” he paused for a minute “how the fuck do i make someone my boyfriend?” 

“Lmaoooo!!!! So i take it your date went well?” you chuckle.

“Fuck yeah it did, Karkat is reall hot, he pretended all my ironic pick up didn’t work on him, even though they obviously did, he taught me how to rollerskate and when i fell he caught me, gog he’s got some real muscles too, fuck Roxy i kissed him and then i left him he probably hates me now, I sh-” you could tell he was starting to get worked up.

“Omg Davey,” you interrupt “Stfu im sure he doesn’t hate you, you Striders overthink everythinggggg.” he acts just like Dirk sometimes.

“You’re probably right”

“If your really worried about it text him. Ooo btw since you can skate now you can come with Rose and I to the end of bout season skate party so why don’t you invite him too! I’m sure Janey will be ok with it seein as she hired the guy.”

“Yeah, I’ll ask him” he smiled “i think i’m gonna head upstairs now.” 

“Aight, love you. Oh! And would you mind telling Dirk to come down and eat something, hes been in his room all day.” 

“Sure.” he walks away and starts moving up the stairs, you open up your phone to find a few unread messages from your partners 

UU: look Jane I love yoU bUt I am not watching another Nancy Drew movie 

GG: but this one is different i haven’t even seen it yet 

UU: I’m sorry Jane we have watched Nancy Drew movies for the past three movie nights I need a break 

GG:hmmm what about Sherlock Holmes you know the one with RDJ 

UU: I don’t think yoUre getting the point 

TG:Janey I don’t think Callie wants to watch another mystery movie lol

UU: Roxy is correct I suppose 

GG: ooooohhhh well what do you wanna watch Callie 

TG: yeag Callie you never pick its ur turnnnn

TG: yeah* 

UU: well Um if yoU both woUldnt mind maybe we coUld watch a StUdio Ghibli movie 

TG: YEEEEEESSSS

GG: sure! Which one ? 

UU: I was thinking Spirited Away

TG:Omg I love that one it’s settled we’re watching spirited away tomorrow at Janeys I’ll bring the snacks Callie can you supply the flic

UU: I sUre can 

TG:awesome! 

GG:perfect!

TG: oh Jane btw would you mind if Davey invited that Karkat guy you just hired to the end of season skate thingy next Saturday 

TG: Davey is madly in love with the boy it’s totes adorable apparently he taught Dave to skate 

GG: I don’t see why not :B

TG: epic ;)

GG:well I think im gonna go to bed now it’s getting late. 

GG: good night Lovelies 

UU: sweet dreams 

TG: Night Night Babes 

Just as you close the chat Dirk comes downstairs. you tell him “There’s leftover Chinese in the fridge I saved you some orange chicken.” 

“Thanks” he says dryly. Le sigh,you’re really worried about D’Stri . he’s still all caught up on Jake poor thing,you need to find him a new suiter asap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The skate party is probably gonna be the finale I already have a bunch of ideas for it


End file.
